


Believer

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxing, Crime Fighting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Matt Murdock, I Tried, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love Triangles, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Other, Pansexual Character, Play Fighting, Protective Foggy Nelson, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Stereotypes, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: Hell's Kitchen has become a boiling pot of gang violence; Mob bosses own the street and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen will stop at nothing to end their tyranny. But on the other hand, Matthew Murdock is trying to balance work, a healthy diet, and a possible love interest but things are harder to handle than he expected. Standing on the edge of life and death, he must sacrifice more than just his time to have to peace and quiet in the city he loves and lives in. Can it be possible to be two different people with two different lives and not change anything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I've been working on here for a while now and I completely love it so far. It's going to be a slow updating story, I'm kind of busy, and not quite done with it so I want enough time to finish and edit it entirely. I hope you enjoy, I loved entered a new fandom and making my mark there. :)

Matt waltzed into the old gym, duffel bag on his shoulder, and tapping his cane along he could hear someone stepping up into the fighting ring. Not some box strung up on all the corners with rope and breaks in between, no - this was an octagon, with a gate, and fence. Feet crowds all over and a show was going on, someone was throwing down a good fight. _Oooh’s_ and _Ouch’s_ were called as he was pulling his shirt off for a more comfortable one and smirked listening to the audience so in tune with the fight, it almost sounded like an actually fight. The winning cheer sounded and Matt walked out into the room, feeling around for the punching bag left alone to watch the fight.

“That was unbelievable. I’d bet money that the winning fighter in the next play is there.” Said a guy pointing at the person in the ring. Noticing Matt he knocked his knuckles against the punching bag and not Matt, “Hey, get a load of this, Mathew. I think they’ve got a new champion on their hands.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, guy’s have been going in there with high hopes that they’ll beat the competition.” Said the other, “Walking out with empty pockets and crushed dreams.”

Matt scoffed and listened as someone else was stepping into the ring, taunting going on, and Billy - the one who’d noticed Matt - gestured, “Come on, you’ve got to get a load of this.” He said and without even grabbing Matt to guide him - because Billy or anyone in the place knows how annoying it is to help someone around who can do it themselves, despite being blind - Matt followed to the smell of his cologne.

Walking up to the fence, the gate was just being closed and the crowd around it gave a holler. The other guy, standing on Matt’s right, gave a chuckle and a joke to Matt about the hopes of the guy who just walked in looked just about gone. Billy nudged Matt, and leaned towards him.

“Alright so this guy that just stepped in, he doesn’t look too big but he’s not all bones. He thinks he’s got a shot at this.”

“I can tell.” Matt said listening to their feet on the mat.

With every swing or blow, the crowd around gave a recognizing _ohh_ or _ahh,_ Billy narrated every step. The sound of a heavy item hit the mat, and the guys around laughed. “The guy’s dreams who’s just got crushed landed flat on his back. He tried sweeping their feet, and it got thrown right back at him. Foot got hooked up by the ankle and he landed on his hands.”

Matt scoffed shaking his head.

“He knows that he can’t be on his hands or else he’ll suffer for it.” The guy, who’s name was Joseph, rushed to his feet with his hands up again in embarrassment. The crowd laughing at him. “He’s going back in for the fight. He’s got his hands up too high- he got smacked in the ear, ear’s probably ringing. They’re taking the time,- _ooh!_ Swept off his feet, he landed on his back!” Billy laughed, other did too.

Matt heard the heavy fall and by the sounds of it, this guy wasn’t short either, he had to be close to six feet tall, maybe even over, close to two hundred pounds and fair muscle. He heard a grunt, the opposer’s foot on Joseph’s neck, and with a feigning punch to the face - centimeters from touching - another match had been won.

“He lost.” Billy laughed. “Ever since this octagon got put up, there’s been fakes coming through here but - I think this our best yet.”

“Hey, Matt, aren’t you good at fighting?” Asked the guy to his right, “Why don’t you get in there and get a good fight?”

“Yeah.” Billy said, patting his back, “Show ‘em a little fun.”

Matt shook his head lightly, “No, I’m good-”

“It’s all in good fun, no one’s actually gotten hurt. It’s all games.” Billy said.

“We’ve got another competitor.” Called the guy to his right.

The crowd started cheering and betting some money even though they hadn’t seen who was going up, Billy patted him on the back. “Really. I don’t want to get in there and make a fool of myself.”

“What’s there to lose? It’s been slow all day, it’s a way to- stretch your muscles, get some adrenaline pumping. I personally get a good kick out’ta a fight or two.” He said.

“I don’t even know the inside of the octagon. I don’t know how big it is.”

“Knowing you, that won’t be a problem.” He clapped his shoulder walking past him and Matt followed slowly, people cheered him on, a few questioned why the blind guy was going up for the fight.

“That’s not fair.” Called someone.

“Shut up.” Billy pointed while Matt stepped up a step below him as he opened the gate door, “He’s got more chances of beating out the competition than you’ll ever have phone numbers from girls.”

The crowd gave a cackle and Matt stepped on the top step, Billy pulled his shoulder back, and he turned his head to the side listening.

“Listen, it’s been a steady fight. All that’s going to go down is takedowns, watch out for the feet. Rules in _this_ octagon is that three takedowns is a won fight.” He patted his back, “You’ve got this.”

“Wait, wait,” he grabbed what he could and pulled his shirt, “How tall is he?” He asked.

“ _She’s_ 5’6.”

When the gate closed behind him, he was stood in front of it like an idiot. He furrowed his brow and thought for a moment - _she?_ If he focused enough he could distance the sound of the fence on the other side of where he stood, someone kept tapping the metal, and he was just thirty feet from that noise. This octagon was thirty feet across and reinforced, it would take more than just a heavy set guy to break it.

“You ready to fight?” Asked the girl, she wasn’t standing too far from him, he could only guess she was standing in the middle ready. “Or maybe you think you can’t handle it?”

The crowd hollered and he scoffed shaking his head and held up his hands, “That depends, are you planning on taking me down or what?” He smirked.

To that, the crowd gave another holler of _ooh’s_ and uncontrollable laughter. “Is that a promise?”

“We’ll see about that.”

Taken off guard by the laughter of the crowd he didn’t focus on the sudden calf force against his raised fists, too late to react, her right leg hit his arms and her left wrapped around the back of his knees. They both collapsed to the ground, more Matt than anything, but she’d kept her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down and also cushioning the bounce of his head coming back up from the floor. Standing up Matt remained on the floor for a moment and took a breath, he was just taken down by a scissor sweep, the simplest trick in the book. Getting to his feet again, he relocated the girl who’d moved towards the gate door.

“Come on, where’d your game go?” She picked fun smiling, “Did I discourage you?”

“The opposite actually.” He put his hands back up, “Let’s try that again.”

“Do you need a second to recollect?” She asked.

He set off like a firecracker; he lunged forward and she stood her ground, he kicked and she deflected, he punched and she grabbed the inside of his elbow, her other hand following to grab his bicep, her foot sweeping forward as she twisted her body pulling his weight forward. His other hand flailed out to catch the ground and just as her shin contacted his feet and hooked them, he flipped and landed on his back. Letting go just as he fell she stood, and once again he was left to calculate the blow. The crowd cheered, and there was only one more fall before he’d lose. His mind wasn’t set on winning, but the experience of what was going on was pretty exciting.

“Had enough?” She questioned, “You can forfeit, you know that right?”

“I thought we were just getting to know each other,” he said rising up to his feet slowly. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“Why? You shocked?”

“No, let down that all they taught you was how to take down your opponent and not inflict pain.” He lifted his hands and the crowd _ooh’ed._

“This style isn’t to harm your opponent, would you like me to take it up a notch?” She asked.

“If it’d make you feel better.”

“Gladly.”

Billy from outside the ring was shaking his head, both made with such potential and both holding back so much power. She rolled her back and rolled her neck, going in - Matt listened to every step. It was like the clashing of water on the rocks of a coastal bay, just as her punch was coming in, he smacked it, throwing a punch, the smacked hand sprung back deflecting it. Her other hand came up and on it’s journey to his Adam’s apple, he grabbed it much like she’d grabbed his the second time - forearm, bicep, leg out to sweep, and pulling back - instead of breaking the landing and rolling on her back like he had, she stuck it. Getting back to her feet she struck out and Matt smacked it away, just as his hand was coiling back she hiked up her leg onto the crook of his elbow, hoisted herself up, and pulled her weight down.

Trying to lock her calves behind his neck and grab her shin, he pinched his forearm into the wedge of her knee and she leaned to the floor as if she were doing a backflip. Flailing forward, Matt found a weak point and broke free of the head lock - stepping back as she stuck the landing. Now there was a space between them. The crowd around them cheered, all hyped and hysterical, it was making it hard to hear anything. Matt focused, _really_ focused, and he kept his mind on it. He could hear the steady heartbeat of the girl in front of him, his heart was pounding but hers was normal as if this wasn’t tiring, zoning in on it - he heard every next move, just not quickly enough.

She ran at him, jumping before she latched the back of her knee on his neck. As cautious as he was to catch her if she’d fallen, he was only helping her more. From the momentum of running at him and jumping, her body slung from one side of him to the other, and then he was falling forward with his head trapped between a woman’s legs. Flipped on his back and slammed heavily, he lost a bit of breath and she was standing up again. Everyone went wild, laughing, and hanging in their money. Matt laid on his back, letting the floor slowly devour his beating heart, and feel it in his ears.

He was taken down by a damned Black Widow move.

He felt her crowd over him, and she smirked patting his chest. “Well, at least you tried. _A_ for effort.” Standing up and walking out of the octagon, Billy came back in just as Matt was sitting up.

“See? Wasn’t that fun?” Billy asked, helping him up. “You sure got your ass handed to you though.” He laughed.

“Who was that?”

“Don’t know, but she’s been coming here often. Always does a few laps around the block, comes back in, hits the bag a few minutes, and gets in the cage when someone will sparr with her. She’s a good fighter.” He nudged him, “I can only wonder about what else she’s good at.” He joked, “Come on.”

Getting out of the cage slowly a few people clapped him on the back and congratulated him on fighting for so long with her, others couldn’t even stand a quarter of the time in there. “So, no one knows her name?” Matt asked.

“Her name’s Gracie.” Said the other coming back along towards Billy and Matt, “And she’s a wicked hot babe.” He implied, “If only you could see what I see, then you’d definitely be in love.”

Billy hit him in the stomach and Matt went back over to the punching bag, “Do you think she’s a drinker?”

“With a body like that?” Said the other, “I don’t think she’s touched a drink in her life, the only thing she’s been drinking is water from the fountain of youth. Doesn’t look a day over twenty.”

Matt shook his head steadying the punching bag and getting it a few times before he was at it talking again, “Maybe you should go and ask her for her number then?”

“You know what?” He rose from his seat, “I will.”

Billy was shaking his head and watching him go off towards the girl who was stretching in her corner by the mirrors. “That guy’s like a high school boy, with his hormones all out of control.”

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s talking to her, she smiling, flirty.” Billy was quiet for a moment and Matt wondered, “I think he’s just got a new number.”

Walking back over, he kept his hand clasped and looked to Billy and Matt.

“So? How’d it go?”

He cleared his throat, “She was expecting someone else to ask for her number but gave me it anyways.”

“Who?”

“Who else, dickhead?” He said sitting down on the bench and Billy looked to Matt.

Matt wandered until the silence was gesturing, “Me?”

“Yeah you. She says you fight good, and she wouldn’t mind you being a sparring partner with her whenever you guys come here at the same time.”

“What’s not to like about Matthew?” Billy said, “He’s definitely got a higher shot than you over her.” He picked fun and Matt smiled.

“Shut up. I don’t see you going over there and asking for her number.”

“Because I don’t want her number, granted it would be nice but I need to be more faithful to my job and life.”

“But if you had _her_ around you wouldn’t have to worry about that. All your worries would just disappear.”

“I’m afraid life doesn’t work that way.” Matt said.

“Besides the point, I think I’m just going to call her tonight.” He smiled.

“And do what? Get her hopes up for what you don’t have?” Billy joked and Matt went to go smile again, but his mind was more occupied with problems across the room.

“ _You did nice out there.”_ Said a male voice.

“ _Thanks.”_ The girl’s voice was placid and unwanting.

“ _Like I said, you could do a lot better if you were with me.”_

_“No thanks, I like to be on my own.”_

He presumed that he’d grabbed her arm and she glared at him, “ _Don’t touch me.”_ She growled.

“ _You better get your head out of the clouds before something bad happens to you-”_

_“I said - get your hands off of me, before I make you regret it.”_

“Excuse me.”

The two looked to Matt who’d crossed the gym without being noticed and toyed with his towel and water bottle in hand, having the attention of the two, he shrugged.

“I couldn’t help but notice your argument.” He said.

“What’s it to you?”

The girl ripped her arm back from his grip. “Well, I’m pretty sure the young lady said to leave her alone.”

The man chuckled and Matt did as well, but more sinister. He stepped close and glanced back to her then Matt, “You better watch your step, you don’t know the kind of game you’re playing around with.” Walking off, Matt listened until the door to the gym closed.

There was silence while the girl stared at him with a smile and scoffed, “My knight and shining armour.” She said.

He raised his hands, “Just looking out for everyone.” He turned to walk away but she called to him.

“You know, your friend over there is pretty persistent with getting my number.” She said.

“Don’t mind him, although he means well, he’s just a little infatuated. Does he bother you when you come here?”

“Not at all actually.” She said, “I didn’t really pay attention to him until he’d walked up to me today, I guess he was gaining the self confidence he needed to talk to a woman.”

Matt smiled, “It takes him a while.”

There was a smiling pause between the two, she then stepped forward holding her hand between them. “My name’s Gracie, by the way.”

He nodded, “Matthew.” He paused and then furrowed his brow, “Did you hold out your hand?”

“Yeah.”

He scoffed, “I don’t believe anyone’s told you then. I’m blind.”

Her smiling expression slowly dropped, “You are? Oh, my god.” Her hand grazed his shoulder, cupping her mouth. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know, - I just beat up a blind guy.”

He chuckled, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I feel like total shit now. How can I repay you?”

“You don’t have to, it was a simple mistake. Although, you are a good fighter.”

“Thanks, but - really, it is _no_ problem. I could pay for dinner or some drinks, my conscious will not be able to sleep unless I pay you back.”

He chuckled, “I don’t know any good places around.”

“I’m friends with this family who owns a restaurant down the street, they make amazing Italian food, we could go there.”

He nodded, “Would it be alright if a friend came? He’s sort of a package deal, I can’t really get rid of him.”

“Sure, I don’t mind, the more the merrier. Just- let’s not tell him the reason I’m taking you out is because I beat you up.”

“Done deal.”

“Okay.” She laughed nervously stepping back and taking her hand with her, “So? How does seven o’clock sound?”

“I’ll have to check with my friend, but I think we can work with that.”

“Good, good.” She said going for her phone, “Here, I’ll write my number down.” She understood that it was a stupid thing to say out loud but understood even more that the amount of pressure applied to the paper, one could feel. “Here.” She said, “You can feel the numbers right?”

He said back the numbers to her and she approved back.

“Uh, the place is called Minerva’s. Just tell them you know me, I might be a little late.”

“Alright.”

“Again, it’s Gracie.”

He nodded and she watched him go back to his friend’s, Billy gave a scoff, “I am betting that you have just said that you were blind and she feels awful.”

Matt chuckled, pocketing the slip of paper.

“Better forget about texting her tonight; she’s got plans.” Billy said and patted Matt’s arm, grumbling beside him, and fussing - they went off to work.

By the time Matt deemed it was time to head home and get into his suit for work, Gracie had been gone after they’d talked. He liked the sound of her voice, by the description of her complexion by the others, he assumed she was a beautiful woman nonetheless. Still unpacking the office and touching up on a few things, Foggy slinked over with lunch, and they’d rested for the while.

“By the time we have everything in this place unpacked, it’ll be dawn.” He scoffed looking around, “Not to mention the documents still stacked up in the next room.”

“We’ll get it done.” He promised.

Foggy sighed and made an acknowledging noise, “I’ve got the phone company coming in tomorrow so they can wire our new phones in.”

“Will you have the money to cover for it?”

“Of course.” He said, but sounded like he was bluffing. “I’ve got it all under control.”

He nodded and took a swig of his drink, “I was invited to have dinner tonight.” He announced.

“Dinner? As in a date?” Foggy smiled, “Really? That’s so nice to hear about that, I thought you’d never grow some wings and fly.”

He scoffed, “It’s not a date. You’re invited.”

“Me?” He paused, “I don’t even know anyone except for you.”

“It’s someone from the gym?”

“Oh.” He mumbled thinking about it, “Is it that Bill guy?”

“No, someone new.” Matt rose up from his seat once he was finished.

“Will I like them?”

“We’ll have to see about that; where’s Minerva’s?” He asked over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping out of the car and grabbing his cane, Matt listened around to the city air. People passing by as they went on with their nightly duties and taxis kept stopping along the intersecting streets to collect people and avoid traffic, Foggy came around the car, looking up to the creative Minerva’s sign just turning onto neon reds and oranges.

“Hm, this place is pretty nice. Seems family orientated.” He mumbled moving towards the door and nudging Matt as he followed behind, holding open the door he glanced back, “Watch your step up.” He warned and he stuck the landing.

“Welcome to Minerva’s, sit wherever you’d like.”

“We’re actually here with someone.” Matt said, “You don’t happen to know anyone named Gracie right?”

The woman paused and then smiled, “Oh, Gracie, always making new friends.” She held out her hand to the two, “I’m Karen, I’ve known Gracie for all her life. She’s a nice girl.”

“I would hope so.” Foggy said.

“Oh.” Karen said, “Here you go.” She said and nudging his left arm was a menu, “You’re just in luck, we recently ordered our new braille menu. Gracie normally sits by the window under the sign, but I’m sure she’ll float over to join you.”

“Is she here?” Foggy asked.

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t seen her yet. She’ll come around.” She smiled, clasping his hand, and going off.

Foggy looked around gesturing for the booth seats and took for it, “Watch your step down.” He mumbled just dodging a low ceiling arch, “And head.”

Matt ducked his head into a smaller foyer with coat hangers and hats, fairy lights decorating the arches, and fake vines weaved in and out through the small windows and all around the pillars.

“This place doesn’t look half bad.” He mumbled, nudging into a booth and taking off his suit jacket. “It’s all- fairy lights, fake plants, and polished. First place that ever offers braille too.”

Matt’s finger played over the words reading the name over and over in his head, he hadn’t had to read braille in so long, and the feeling it was bringing back was nice. The light hearted feeling of being a kid again and being carried on someone’s shoulders, pointing at the sky, and rolling in grass. To some extent, he liked it but it felt too artificial - a life he hadn’t lived. Even on his face there was this readable happiness, and Foggy just admired it. It was rare to see him so content like that.

“Lucky me,” said Karen walking up, “I get to be your waitress today.”

“Lucky us.” Foggy smiled.

“What drinks can I get for you boys to start off with?”

“Uh, I’ll have Sprite.”Foggy said, “Cup of water on the side.”

“And you?” She asked.

“I’ll just have water.”

“Alright; I’ll be right back with the drinks and to take your order.” She smiled walking off.

“I think she has the hots for you.” Foggy joked leaning forward. Matt shook his head, “Man, you always have the luck with the ladies, I think it’s the looks. Either that or you’re just cheating with the blind card.” He pointed accusingly.

“I don’t even do anything.”

“So, it’s definitely the looks.” He shook his head looking up at a girl walking towards them, “Oh _my_.” He mumbled, with a note of love in it.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find my keys.” She said, “Karen said you were over here.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Matt said, rising to his feet. “Foggy, this is Gracie.”

Foggy stood up and she smiled to him holding out a hand, “Hi, it's nice to meet you, Gracie.”

“Foggy, it is a _pleasure_ to meet a friend of Matt's. This guy is indestructible when it comes to meeting people and bonding.” He glanced to Matt.

“Here, sit.” Matt said, grabbing his cane.

“Oh, thanks.” She said sitting, Matt and Foggy across from her. “Did you guys already order?”

“Alright, here are your drinks.” Karen said walking up, “Gracie-Grace, how are you honey?” She asked, leaning down and kissing her cheek lovingly like family would.

“I'm alright.”

“Hope these boys aren't giving you much trouble.” She joked, winking at Foggy.

“Not at all, I just got here.”

“How's Coop’s? He doing alright?”

“Yeah, I just brought him back from the hospital, he's one in a million cancer survivor.”

“It's wonderful to hear that, give him my love.” She pat her shoulder, “Alright, who's ready to order?”

After stating their orders, Gracie getting her usual without having to say anything with her usual drink, and Karen was off again. She folded her hands lightly, Foggy glanced to her smiling, and Matt's attention wandered around.

“So you have a boyfriend?” Foggy asked suddenly.

“What?”

“This Coop guy?”

“Oh-” she laughed shaking her head, “No, Cooper is my cat.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he had a tumor in his stomach and they got it out this week. It's been rough but he's alive, I get to take him home tomorrow.”

“Wow. Go Cooper.” He wittingly said, balling his fists cheering.

She laughed and nodded, “Go Cooper indeed.”

He cleared his throat, “So, how'd you meet Matt?”

Both started mumbling something at the same time and both stopped, “At the gym, we- uh, go to the same gym. I was surprised, it's the only gym I know with an Octagon ring in it.” She said. “I- asked him to be my spotter.” She lied.

“Oh, how'd that go?” He found amusing.

“Not well.” Matt said and then laughed.

“No offense, but I kind of figured.” Foggy said.

“She didn't want to admit it but I was peer pressured into the octagon at the gym, and she beat me up.” Matt said.

“I didn't know!” She muttered, covering her face. “God, I feel terrible.”

“Jeez-Louise!” Foggy chuckled, “Do you need a lawyer? I am a really good defense attorney, I could call my partner and we could settle this.” He joked.

“No, no, I think we're alright. After all, _this_ dinner is to say I am so sorry.” She said.

“Yeah, it probably wouldn't have been good if one of your lawyers was the blind guy you beat up.”

She laughed, turning pink in the face, and took a sip of her drink. Shaking her head, she looked to them. “So you're defense attorneys? Both of you?”

“Both of us. We're good friends, both good at law, so - why not?”

“And your disability doesn't set back some of your clients?” She asked.

“We actually haven't had clients yet, we're still opening up shop.” Foggy said.

“Oh. Well, best of luck.”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“I can feel the chemistry between you two.” Matt joked.

“I can feel it too,” Foggy joked leaning on his palm with heart eyes and pouring out sweetness, “I think we're just fine here, I think you're blocking our flourishing relationship here.”

“Don't mind if I leave.” Matt said grabbing his cane.

Gracie laughed, “No, no, I think our relationship is negotiable with package deals. Sit, sit.” She smiled waving her hands.

“So, this is a date?” Foggy teased.

She shook her head and soon the appetizers came up, setting them aside, Karen walked off for the other tables and booths.

“So, you guys just know each other from the gym?” Foggy asked.

“Yeah, I hadn't seen Matthew around before. I heard his name around, but that's about it.”

“I could say the same.” Matt said.

She didn't know if it was a joke or not, so she didn't want to laugh. Smiling she waved her hand with a mozzarella stick, “I've actually been trying to find friends around who'll go to the gym with me, it's harder than it looks.” She said gravely.

“A woman as beautiful as you I find it hard to believe.” Foggy stated and Matt nudged him, “What? I'm only stating facts here.”

“It's fine, I get it all the time.”

“You say it as if it's a burden. If I had those looks, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be modeling.” He nodded, “Yeah, top notch Vogue and stuff.”

Matt shook his head in dismay and Gracie laughed out loud, covering her mouth, she excused herself.

“I like you, you're bright and outgoing.” She gestured.

“Why thank you.” He said flattering and Karen came back with their dishes.

“And here you go,” she said, “Is there anything else I can get you boys?”

“I think we'll be alright, thank you.”

Karen smiled to them and then to Gracie, combing her fingers through her hair, she walked off.

“Who's that lady to you?” Foggy asked.

“She knew my family, she's technically like my Godmother but, you know, _not.”_

“What makes her technically not?” Matt asked.

She wiped her mouth, “She-” she shrugged, heartbeat slowing, “she practically raised me.”

“You didn't have parents?” Foggy asked.

Her heart lurched and she cleared her throat, Matt zoned in on it. “My parents were working parents, always out, always collecting money. They didn't have time for kids.”

Foggy furrowed his brow, “But that doesn't makes sense.”

“Foggy,” Matt warned, “Don't pry.”

“No, it's alright.” She said, “He asked, so….”

“You don't have to answer him.” He said, “It's obviously a soft subject, Foggy doesn't notice when he should stop prying.”

“I'm sorry if I offended you.” He said.

“Don't worry about it.” She said and sighed, “Let's not ruin this dinner, the past is the past. You take a hit and you keep moving, that's it.”

Matt nodded in agreement; there were plenty of times where that phrase rose into consciousness for him.

Fogs nodded, “Matt knows enough about taking hits.” He joked. “If he didn't have that cane he'd be walking into everything, sometimes came into work with a cut or two.”

“Really?” She inclined. “Maybe you should get a dog.”

“See? I'm not the only one who has that idea.” Foggy grumbled.

He waved his hand, “I'm not getting a dog.”

“It's everyone's best friend. Dogs are adorable and friendly, especially guide dogs.” She said.

“And a hassle.” He added

“It's like actual friends, you know, _people._ ” She implied, “But if the cane works for you or someone guiding you around, I guess that's good too.”

“Eventually, you get tired of people guiding you around.”

“Whatever suits your fancy, I guess.” She shrugged, “It's whatever.”

Foggy nodded, and she pointed to them.

“Where'd you two meet?” She asked.

“Long story.” Matt said.

Foggy’s phone went off. “Which _he_ would love to explain.” He stood up, “Excuse me, duty calls.” Foggy said, his phone buzzing. “ _yellow?”_

“Wow. He just ditched you for a phone call.” She joked.

“Damn.” He snapped his fingers.

She laughed and looked back at him, silence scooting in Foggy’s seat. “You're a funny guy. That's makes it sad.”

He furrowed his brow, “Why?”

“Normally people who know humor use it as a defense. They either know loss or pain too well.”

He was taken back, sitting back. “You sound like you know it too.”

“A little.”

“Your past, you don't like to talk about it?”

“Your friend, I know he means well, but- it’s like carving sculptures out of ice. You got to have the right time of day and the right tools. Its-” she nodded and looked to him, “It's pretty dark.”

“Maybe you could tell me what day.” He smiled softly.

She smiled back and nodded, “I’d be happy to.”

“Just make sure you don’t hit me again.” He joked.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you? Even if I said _sorry_ a thousand times.”

“We’ll see around a thousand and one times. I’m still weighing the odds.”

Foggy came back along pocketing his phone and cleared his throat, “Sorry for the bad news but we’ve got a case.”

“That’s great though.” Gracie said.

“Well, good for business but I think we have just one little problem. I think we’re going for a man who’s done the deed, and is trying to claim innocence.”

“We’ll handle it.” Matt promised.

“So you think the guy did it?” Gracie asked as she scooted over and he waved his hand declining.

“There’s no doubt, but I gotta get files up on him. You stay, enjoy the dinner, I’ll call you when I get information on it.” Foggy said.

“It’s no problem,” she said looking between the conflicting two, “You guys can take this to go, and get to work.”

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of having come out here for dinner?” Foggy raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I said I wanted to pay for dinner. Besides, if it’s a work thing, you should have your partner around to even the workload.” She said, rubbing her arm, and glancing to Matt. “I’ll see you at the gym, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” She said standing up and Matt soon followed. “I’ll tell Karen you want to start going.” Walking for the foyer, she disappeared.

“She seems nice.” Foggy said. “Well educated, funny, _beautiful.”_ He smiled lovingly.

Matt sighed, putting down money for the tip at least. “So what about this case? What makes you think he did it?”

“Suspicion. Supposedly he’d acted in self defense, but shot five guys. The name’s Lenny Campbell, he just called from the police station.”

“How does he know your number? Did you put it in the newspaper or something?”

“Something along those lines.”

“There you go.” Karen said, Gracie following behind, holding out complimentary candies and packing up their foods in separate containers. “If there is anything else I can get you boys, don’t be afraid to ask. A friend of Gracie’s is family to us here.” She said, clasping both Foggy’s hand then Matt’s. “Take care now!”

“We will.” Matt called and Gracie sighed.

“Well, good luck at work, and whatever the case comes out to - hope that everything gets sorted out.” She said.

“Thank you.” Foggy said as they started to walk out together. Standing outside, instead Foggy hugged her goodbye which took her by surprise but she laughed anyways hugging back. “It was _really_ nice meeting you, even though it ended short I’m glad to have met you. I hope we can all hang out again sometime for lunch or dinner.”

“I’d like that a lot.” She said. “Would you like a hug as well?” She asked Matt jokingly.

He opened one arm and she gave him a squeeze, “Take care.”

“I will, you too. Watch out for those walls, they come out at you.” She joked stepping away, “Give me a call when you get bored or need some refreshments. I’ll drop by the office.”

Matt raised his hand as she took down the street and Foggy looked at him, “You have her number?”

Matt turned his head to him as if to say _really? That’s what’s important to you?_ Shaking his head, he secured the container in his hands.

“What? Can I have her number?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! It's been a while so I thought I'd post a chapter here and there. School is officially over, so now I can write and update whenever I want (around work schedule of course). Over all, life has been good, I can't complain because it's still all brand new to me but I'm taking each day as it comes. :) Enjoy.

When they’d settled into the interrogation room, the man across from them looked like no brute or even a threat. He was a scrawny kind of guy, beady eyed, and nerdy. He had a hunch in his upper back, and coiled down like a thing out of an old Nosferatu kind of movie. He was just plain ugly. Foggy wouldn’t blame half the world trying to put this guy out of his misery, but of course - he wouldn’t try to make a face or say anything about it.

 

“So, Mr. Campbell, please tell us again what happened?”

 

He took a moment, glancing between the two, and started mumbling. “I was walking home one night and I saw this group of guys on the side of the street, I thought nothing of it, so I continued walking. Next thing I know I’m covered in blood and the cops are aiming their guns at me.”

 

“Could you be more descriptive about the actions between the time the cops found you and when you picked up a gun.” Matt said.

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t fully remember.”

 

Foggy sighed, “Were you under the influence when you went out that night, Mr. Campbell?”

 

“No, no, I don’t like drugs. Don’t touch ‘em.” He said quickly.

 

Matt listened to his heart and it was always rising, “Mr. Campbell, please continue with the story. After you saw the men, what happened?”

 

He thought for a moment, “I- I think they started calling me names.”

 

“And that bothered you?”

 

“Wouldn’t it bother anyone?” He asked, “But I didn’t shoot them. I tried helping them.”

 

“Helping?”

 

“Some car came by, I think, or maybe it was some kid on a bike - something with wheels,” he pointed, “And I heard shots.”

 

“Shots?” Foggy questioned.

 

“You know, like rounds off a gun.” 

 

“Right.” Foggy said, sounding like he didn’t believe anything the guy was saying. How could he?

 

“Of course, I ducked down and the others didn’t.”

 

“Mr. Campbell, this is a matter of professionalism. If you can’t come clean about your case, we can’t help you through the trial into what you want to plead.” Matt said.

 

“I am telling the truth.”

 

“You said you didn’t remember.” Foggy stated.

 

“I’m trying to remember. It’s all- fuzzy. It was happening so fast, I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Matt cleared his throat, “How about the shots? After they were fired, did you see anyone driving off? Get a license plate? A description?”

 

“No, no, I kept my head down in case they’d come back.”

 

Foggy nodded, “Would you say it was a gang related incident? You know, someone to get back at?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Matt listened to his heart beat, with every pulse it was coursing with adrenaline. Was this guy telling the truth? Maybe, but it sure as hell didn’t seem like it. 

 

“Mr. Campbell, I’d like to speak with my partner for a moment, so could you excuse us?” Foggy said standing up and Matt followed along, closing the door behind them. Walking down the hall, he came to a corner and turned to Matt. “I think this guy’s a nut.” He whispered, “He deserves lock up in a looney bin, not prison.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell.” He said, “Something’s not right though, first he says he doesn’t remember, that every thing’s all hazy, and then he’s remembering. This could be a case of false memory, he doesn’t remember so he’s putting in the blanks of what sounds most interesting.”

 

“Do you think he has a mental disorder or something?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“I’m betting ADD or anything in the Schizophrenic spectrum. This could make our lives a living hell, and he wants to plead not guilty?”

 

“Maybe he has a reason to it, all we have as evidence are five bodies, a crime scene, and the defendant.” 

 

Foggy sighed, running his hand through his hair, and shrugged. “So do we continue investigating?”

 

“Keep an eye out for ticks. Possible habits links to disorders; the length of the nails, the condition of the lips, squinting, tapping, anything before you think he’s going to lie or isn’t being entirely truthful.”

 

“Got it.” He said as they returned back to the room, straightening himself back out like a private in front of a Sergeant or General, Lenny looked to them with attention. “Mr. Campbell, on the night of the attack, can you say truthfully that it wasn’t purposefully? That you weren’t the sole purpose of the attack.”

 

“I was just walking.”

 

“Wrong place, wrong time.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I was.” He said in a voice of recognition, biting at the side of his mouth, he looked back to Matt. “So, what’s going to happen?” He asked, “Do I really have to go through trial?”

 

“As of right now, you’re going to be put under watch. They’ll have officers watching you to make sure nothing happens to you here, until the pre-trial has an official date - you can’t speak to anyone else but us about this.” Matt said, “If you say something, it can be used against you and harm your chances for pleading not guilty.”

 

“Right, right,” he nodded excessively, “No talking to anyone else.”

 

“Is there something else you’d like to add to this investigation?” Foggy asked.

 

There was a pause, a break between fluttering heartbeats, then Matt spoke. “Mr. Campbell, do you have a history of health issues we should be aware of? You know, while you’re here.”

 

“No, no,” he mumbled.

 

“Diabetes, Insomnia, maybe heart murmurs?” He questioned.

 

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m healthy.”

 

“Have you taken any drug in the past twenty four hours?”

 

He shook his head again, “No.”

 

Foggy nodded and Matt cleared his throat, “I think we’re alright with the evidence we have here, thank you for your time.” Foggy stood quickly, gathering his things. 

 

“Is there anyone you would know,  _ if  _ this case was people trying to get back at you, do you know anyone who would want to hurt you in any way? Maybe an ex, maybe a family member, a past friend?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“He said no.” Foggy narrated to Matt. 

 

“Thank you for your time, someone will be in here shortly to move you.” Matt stood up as Foggy opened the door.

 

“Oh!” Muttered Lenny, “There’s one guy.”

 

Foggy didn’t mean to sigh out loud but Lenny didn’t pick it up.

 

“The only one I would think of is my old boss. I used to work for the docks, you know, fishing and stuff.”

 

“We’ll look into it. Thank you.” Foggy said as Matt passed him and they started for the exit. “This guy is going to be total trouble for us. We should’ve refused the case.” He stated.

 

“This will be good for you.” Matt promised walking through the doorway onto the sidewalk, “Think about it; it gives you more time to work on your speeches and delivering what you want to say to people.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He sighed, “All this just to ditch a perfectly good date.” 

 

Matt scoffed shaking his head as Foggy started down the sidewalk towards his car.

 

“What?”

 

“All you care about is that girl now.” 

 

“Her name is Gracie, and if you’re not interested in her, why can’t I be?” He asked, “I don’t see the problem with it. Do you?”

 

“Yeah, if you become too distracted with the thought of dating her, I think I’d have to call quits for you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare. If you didn’t want me thinking about her, why’d you invite me?”

 

“It’s official, I’m not inviting you anywhere from now on.” He said sitting in the car, and Foggy stood with his mouth dropped open.

 

“Rude.” He commented starting the car and driving off. “Did you even get her number?” 

 

“I did.”

 

“Well?” He trailed off. 

 

“Well? Look, Foggy, if you want her number I'll give it to you. Just promise me that when you need a clear head, you'll put down the phone and focus.”

 

“When have I ever not been focused? I've been by your side since day one and I've been in it to win it every day. I deserve a relationship.” He taunted.

 

“Sure, you do.” Matt said coming up to a bridge and listening to the change of terrain of metal. 

 

“She's really nice. We could use a really nice lady around the office?” He opted.

 

“With what pay would you give her even if we did hire her?” 

 

“So hiring her is a  _ maybe?”  _ He sounded happy. “We'll work out a deal. It couldn't be hard to negotiate.”

 

“This is our first big case, we can't have any mess ups.” 

 

“No mess ups.” Foggy said, “Got it.” After a while of silence, he cleared his throat. “So can I have her number?” 

 

“The note’s at my apartment.” He said, “I'll get it to you tomorrow.” 

 

“Sounds promising. Should we get info on where Lenny recently worked?” 

 

“I have faith you'll get to it. When you get it, give me a call. I think I'm going to head home, think it through.” 

 

“Alright.” Pulling up to his apartment, he cleared his throat, and parked. “I'll call you when I get the info.” Foggy reminded and as he was pulling away he yelled, “Don't forget about the number!” 

 

Matt started up the stairs and into his apartment, first thing he did was put his cane aside and peel off his glasses. He could feel the cold air ventilating through the room, the rays of warm sun long gone from the panels of his living room, and the tiredness sinking into his shoulders. He was a little sleepy, but he had some work to do. The world wasn't going to stop turning, knowing that he changed and went back out the front doors into the early a.m. The moon was still above and Matt was trailing down the dark alleys and along the sidewalks until he heard it - the usual sound. 

 

The clink of metal, the click of a hammer, and threat of a voice;  _ Ah,  _ the common criminal holding people at gunpoint. 

 

“ _ Give me your fuxking money, now.”  _

 

_ “Please. I have a kid, he's only two.”  _

 

_ “Give me your fuxking money. Now!”  _

 

Matt came in without even a second’s hesitation, he kicked the wall, landing a powerful punch on the criminal. Flailing back, the criminal fired a shot in the air and the victim fell to his knees out of panic. Gaining his balance, the criminal went to fire at Matt but he was quicker. Stepping out of the line of aim, he pushed the criminal’s hand away, breaking his finger in the trigger. Letting out a cry of pain, Matt punched his jaw shut and it was enough to have him on his ass. Throwing the gun into the nearby dumpster, Matt turned to the victim. 

 

“Get out of here. Call the police.” He said and the man ran past him to the closest bar to get a phone and call. Matt grabbed the guy by the collar and hoisted him up, “What's a guy like you stealing for anyways?” 

 

“You're gonna pay for butting in.” He said, “I'll have guys on your ass, and everyone you love.” 

 

“I'd like to see you try.” He said, giving him a punch to the face and he was out cold. Standing up and rushing off, he was gone before the feds rolled up and cuffed the guy who smelt like Cuban cigars and too many laundry softeners. 

 

Matt didn't get the motive for most these guys, why did they need to hold people at gunpoint and demanded money? Couldn't they just work for the money they wanted? Was it the fact that most of them were older and thought that in order to have money they needed to steal from others who work 30+ hours and not have a job themselves? It blew his mind the amount of robberies and gang violence occurrences that had happened over the month, almost doubling since the new governor had been elected. It seemed that since the Big Guy was all talk and no action, people started stepping over him like a floor mat. 

 

Settling on the rooftop of a small building, he listened to the road and the alleys below him. It was always loudest at night, like a carnival had rolled into town and half the town went to it spending their money on candy apples and struggling to win that big stuffed animal for their partner or family just to show off their “amazing hand eye coordination skills”. Crowds - he couldn’t understand them either, the whole world had a pack mentality. That’s why he was different - he was always alone. Even when he had Foggy. 

  
Foggy didn’t know important aspects of his life, maybe he was a bad person for not telling Foggy everything but Matt felt like it wasn’t his fault. He had to do this, in order to insure that no one else got caught into this web of his, if he got tangled in his own problems and they came back for him - he needed to make sure no one else knew about it.  _ If  _ he were to die, no one else would have to suffer as well and carry his weight. He wouldn’t burden someone with his secret, he couldn’t afford to get caught, not this far into the game. His motive? Expose the underbelly of the city, and make every worm, rat, and snake squeal by the end of their tails. This was just the beginning of it all, there was so much more to learn. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I've been updating this story slowly because I've been slacking on writing it but I thought I'd post a chapter because I do love this story a lot. And can't wait to see how it'll come to an end, but there's still so much to come. I hope you enjoy, leave kudos, or comment if you'd like. And take care. :)
> 
> P.s." This chapter is a little long, bear with it.

Waking up just a minute before his alarm started blaring, he was up and ready with his things to head to the gym. Walking in he could hear someone in the ring, but it didn’t sound consistent. This heartbeat was radical and out of hand, both of which sounded heavier on their feet. Definitely not Gracie. 

****

“Heads up!”

****

Before anything could hit him in the face, he reached his hand out and the flung towel still managed to flick him. 

****

“For a blind guy, you sure got the reflexes like a cat.” 

****

“Picking on the disabled guy, huh?” He smiled, throwing the towel back, and Gracie chuckled taking it. “When’d you get here?”

****

“I just came back from my jog around the block, I saw you coming in, and had to pick fun.”

****

“Oh, really?” He scoffed, “I see how it is. I can’t let my guard down around you, can I?”

****

“That is if you don’t want to lose again to me in the ring.” She joked, sitting down on the bench as he took out his wraps. 

****

“I think next time I’ll beat you.” He opted.

****

“Is that a bet?” She teased, “I think that’s a bet.” 

****

“Hey, Matt.” Billy said walking up and patting Matt on the back, “Good to see ya’.” Following not far behind was the little tail, Gracie’s one and only unpleasant stalker, Glover. “Hello.” Billy smiled to Gracie, “We’ve never actually met but I’m Billy, you’re a really good cage fighter.” He held out his hand.

****

“Thanks. This is really the only gym around with a cage, I’ve seen places with, like, kickboxing rings but they’re not the same.” 

****

Billy nodded, glancing to Glover, and elbowing him. Grunting and massaging his chest, Billy scowled at him and Gracie looked back to Matt. 

****

“So, Matt,” she said and Matt put his water bottle down after a sip, “Mind if I pair up with you around the gym? I need a sparring partner.”

****

“I’ll do it.” Said Glover suddenly, “It’s no problem!”

****

She glanced to him awkwardly and to Billy in front of him, Billy closed his eyes shaking his head, and she stood up. “Alright.” She sighed.

****

Glover ran for the cage and Gracie stared at him with discomfort, “If you hurt him, I wouldn’t blame you.” Billy said, “He’s a little creep, so - watch the hands.” 

****

“Noted.” She sighed in distraught and took for the cage.

****

Billy then sat down as Matt started to warm up with the punching bag, “Poor girl.” Billy said. “I would’ve gone but- Grover’s little heart can’t take rejection well.” He joked.

****

“Are you kidd- _ ing _ ? The guy feeds _ off _ anything a girl  _ gi- _ ves him, even  _ be- _ ing ran over like a wel _ -come _ mat.” Matt said while occasionally his voice shaking from punching.

****

“He’s got balls, but he’s always following them around instead of his head.”

****

“I don’t think there’s a brain in his head anyways.” Matt joked. 

****

“You’re right.” Billy said looking over just at the right time that Glover was being thrown over Gracie’s shoulder and it made an echoing thud. “Ouch! That’s gonna bruise.” 

****

Matt turned in the direction of the cage and listened, it wasn’t the cool headed chick he presumed to know, this time it was someone different. All the moves were off, it couldn’t have been Gracie who stepped into the cage with Glover. It couldn’t.

****

“Glover’s going to think twice about messing with that girl again. She looks fragile but she’s got him pressed under her finger like an ant.” Billy shook his head, “He’s toast.”

****

“Yeah.” Matt said trailing off and listening to the heartbeats as they shuffled around, which were all the same. Gracie with her calm one and everyone else with sporadic beats, but this person in the cage wasn’t holding back - there was so much power in this body, and no one knew it. There was another thump, heavy footsteps on the padded floor, another fall, heavy footsteps, another thud. 

****

“Man, who knew there was so many ways to throw Glover?” Billy scoffed as soon the cage door was opening and Gracie was walking back over. “I think what I meant to say was that Glover can be creepy, but he doesn’t need an ass whooping.”

****

“What?  _ That?  _ That was not an ass whooping. I just needed to stretch my back.” She said as Glover was wobbling and stumbling out of the cage. 

****

He walked towards them holding his neck and sat down on the bench. “You alright, Glover?” Billy asked.

****

“Fuxk off.” He said, rubbing his neck. “I’m fine, it was just a warm up.” He lied.

****

“You’re right, it was a warm up. You wanna get back in the cage and start for real? From the top?” Gracie asked, more than enthusiastic. 

****

“You know, I think I’ll sit this one out. Next time.” He played off standing up and limping to the shower rooms.

****

“Damn, he probably will not shut up about this for weeks after this.” Billy laughed, “He got put in his place, thank you.” He bowed.

****

“You are very welcome.”

****

“Hey, bud, I’m gonna head home early.” Billy said patted Matt’s shoulder, “When you’re free, we should have lunch sometime next week. I’m free all week.”

****

“Alright.” Matt said patting him back.

****

Billy looked back to Gracie with a smile picking up his stuff, “Take care of Matthew, he’s a little weak on the arms. Maybe you could teach him a thing or two.” He joked.

****

“I will. Bye.” She waved sitting down on the bench and Matt continued at the punching bag. “You always find the nicest people to make friends with.” She stated. 

****

“Seems that way.”

****

“I wish I could have surrounded myself with positive people.” 

****

“Why can't you now?”

****

“It's still a work in progress but I think I'm getting to it.” She smiled and watched his eyes, forever focused on the distant far ground. 

****

“By the way, I hope you don't mind, about me giving your number to Foggy.” 

****

“No, no, I don't mind. He's a good guy.” 

****

Matt chuckled steadying the punching bag, “I think he means to take you out for a drink or dinner. You know, he likes you, your personality sticks to him.” 

****

“I'm flattered, he's a handsome man.” She smiled. “What about you?” 

****

“Me?” 

****

“Yeah, where's your blushing bride to be? Your partner, another half of you.” She teased.

****

“I don't have a partner.” He said, “But I don't believe people ask others questions without answering themselves.” He raised an eyebrow.

****

“Who? Me? I could never hold a steady relationship in high school, dated two people and that was it. I'm currently back to swimming with plenty of other fish in the sea of New York. Testing new waters.” 

****

“You're very open minded.” 

****

“I am.”

****

“Good, we need more people like you.” He said punching the bag a few more times.

****

“So what about you? Are you bi or something?” 

****

He sputtered to a stop, “No, not that I know of. But I can rule out that I'm not gay.” 

****

“So, a normal, straight cis male.” 

****

“What's that?” He asked, lips quirked in a smirk.

****

“Just a normality.” She waved her hand. “Oh! Did everything go alright yesterday?” 

****

“Yesterday?” 

****

“With the case, you know, the guy who killed those guys. Did he do it?”

****

He cleared his throat, listening around. “I'm not supposed to speak about cases. They're all secret cases.” 

****

She nodded in defeat, and then voiced it in remembrance. “Alright, I get it. Big man stuff.” She threw her hands up, “I guess I'll just have to keep my secret then.”

****

Matt paused, “What secret?” 

****

“I dunno.” She shrugged. “I may have heard about a certain someone wandering the streets at night.” 

****

He froze. 

****

“Of course, it's not all important to you and all-” she stood and he reached out clasping her forearm lightly to hold her there. 

****

“Who did you see?” He asked gravely. 

****

“Secret for a secret?” She opted. “You gotta promise, Matthew.” She said tapping his arm and he shook his hand on her forearm. 

****

“Alright.” He said. 

****

“Alright.” She leaned even closer, “Last night I heard around that there's this vigilante running around saving people from muggings, kidnappings, human trafficking, and all sorts of things. But last night, it was supposedly said that he showed up to a robbery in a corner store and took out three guys  _ single-handed. _ ” She smiled, “They say he wears a mask, just like all the other  _ “heroes”  _ out there.” Looking to his eyes, she smiled. “Alright, now spill it. I wanna hear about this case.” 

****

He sighed in relief, he was more than relieved to hear that it was just a common rumor but if it had been something about him going out - he even gave a nervous chuckle shaking his head and turning for the punching bag.

****

“Wait, hold on. I specifically remember someone saying that they’d promised to tell a secret for a secret.” She said.

****

Matt sighed and shrugged, “It’s still under investigation.”

****

“Meaning?”

****

“We don’t know.”

****

“That’s boring.”

****

“Tell me about it.” 

****

She sunk and frowned, “Well, what about the guy? What do you think he’s like?” 

****

“Like?”

****

“Yeah, like - does he seem psychotic? Does he seem immoral? Or a little on the kookie side.” 

****

“He’s-” he shook his head shrugging again, “Something  _ does  _ seem off about him, but a good attorney isn’t supposed to judge their client.”

****

“But a great attorney reads between the lines and decides for themselves if they should conclude their client as guilty or not guilty.” 

****

“If there is evidence.”

****

“Is there?”

****

“Not so far.” He said raising his fists to the bag.

****

“So what’re you waiting for?”

****

“We’re currently digging at what we can find, as far as I know, it’s just the surface we’re scratching at.” 

****

Standing up and crossing her arms over her chest, she shrugged, “Is there anything I could do?”

****

“You’re not an attorney.”

****

“Yeah, but I could help. I could ask around and see who knows something, even if I don’t have many friends - I know people.” She said as if it was supposed to surprise him.

****

“Like who?” He scoffed turning to her. 

****

“Important people in this city; people I have dirt on.” 

****

“You? Dirt?”

****

“Not everyone you meet is a cookie cutter version of your friends, they’re nice and all - but are they helpful?”

****

“I’ll get back to you on that one.” He smiled punching at the bag and she stepped around him.

****

“Well, suit yourself.” She said in a high tone, “I’ll just stay out of it all, leave you to your job.” She said suspiciously.

****

He turned around slowly to her, “I told you a secret, and it needs to stay a secret until trial.” 

****

“But trial won’t be until you find some sort of evidence, just because someone said something through the game of telephone - might not be true.” She smirked, “When you’re ready, the cage is open right now, I’d really like to get in some sparring time before I leave.”

****

“You have somewhere to be?” He asked.

****

“Not really, I just like to sound busy and make my life sound important to others. How else am I supposed to be interesting?” She joked walking off and he shook his head turning to the bag, clasping his hand on it to steady it he sighed.

****

He shouldn’t have spilt about the case, but who really is Gracie going to run to to find out about this guy? She doesn’t even have his name, how could she hear around about it? Rolling his shoulders and trying to ease the tension in his neck, he cleared his throat, and tried to clear his mind. There was a case to close, he wasn’t going to let something happen to it in the meanwhile. After he’d sparred with Gracie in the cage for a little bit, just tossed once or twice, and taken some time for himself, he was sat on a bench just outside of the gym waiting for Foggy to pull up. 

****

“Hey, are you waiting for a ride?” Gracie asked as she came out the front doors. 

****

Turning his head towards her moving around the bench and placing down her duffel bag on it, “Yeah, I’m waiting for Foggy.”

****

“Is he late?”

****

“No, he just called me with more information on the case.” 

****

“Really?” She inclined, moving her duffel bag and sitting in it’s place, “Do tell.”

****

“I can’t.” He smiled to her enthusiasm.

****

“Yes you can, I won’t tell anyone.”

****

“Just moments ago you were saying as how you were going to raid the city and find me  _ information  _ and somehow help me.”

****

“So? What’s so wrong with a little help?” She smirked. 

****

“You know, if this comes back on me somehow, I could get in trouble.” 

****

“Don't worry so much, Matthew.” She nudged him, “I've got your back.” 

****

He shook his head listening down the sidewalk and turning back to her, “This guy has only this mark on his record, no misdemeanors or even parking tickets. He's clean. Then after all that, he's charged with manslaughter of five guys. Weapon gone from the scene, all evidence removed, just one witness and a dark alleyway.” 

****

“Did you check the dumpsters? The drains have an opening but most of them are thin-”

****

“They checked everything.” 

****

“People make mistakes. Make them look again and again.” 

****

Matt scoffed, “Am I taking orders from you now?” 

****

“If you want to improve your job.” She said standing up just as Foggy's car pulled in. 

****

Foggy opened his door and stepped out just to see Gracie eye to eye, “Hi Gracie!”

****

“Hi.” She waved to him and Matt stood up from the bench clearing his throat.

****

“He was more than thrilled to hear that I was at the gym. I don’t know if it had anything to do with you and me going to the same gym or anything.” He said buttoning his suit with a smirk.

****

“What’s he saying?” Foggy pointed in confusion.

****

“Oh, he’s just being a horrible friend and embarrassing you.”

****

Matt started for the car door and she followed, “Am not.”

****

“He’s saying how you were happy to hear that he was here, and maybe that it was because of me?” She leaned on the car as Matt opened his door.

****

“Matt!” Foggy said embarrassed, “Believe me, I didn’t come here for you.”

****

“You didn’t? That’s a shame, when I heard you were picking up Matt, I was more than happy. Now I’m let down.” She frowned playfully and Foggy opened his mouth to say more but Matt spoke.

****

“Don’t be fooled by that innocent face of his, on the inside - he’s an animal, a fiend when it comes to the ladies.”

****

“Guess I have to wait in line then.” She sighed longingly. 

****

Foggy smirked nervously and then opened his mouth to speak again, “I’m- I am  _ not  _ a fiend. I am a respectable man, and- and I do not have a line of woman after me.”

****

“With those looks? You’re a horrible liar.” Gracie joked and Matt chuckled shaking his head. “See you around, Matthew.” She patted his shoulder turning away, “You too, Fogs.” 

****

“Where are you headed? I could give you a ride!” Foggy muttered.

****

“You have important business to get to.” 

****

“It’s just a ride, there’s no problem with it, really.” He shrugged.

****

She stood paused and glanced to Matt and then to Foggy, “I live in Brooklyn.”

****

Foggy’s expression dropped a bit and Matt slowly turned to Foggy, he could practically feel the thought of  _ do you really want to drive that far  _ coming off of Matt’s raised eyebrows. Knowing Foggy, he would. 

****

“Like I said,” she pointed behind her, “I don’t mind walking. I like the sights to see while I do.”

****

And three minutes later they were on their way through traffic towards Brooklyn; Foggy in the driver’s seat, Matt moved to the back, and respectively Gracie was opted the front seat. All nestled in, they were off. 

****

“So, how long have you lived in Brooklyn?” Foggy asked, glancing over as they were idled in traffic. 

****

“Pretty much all my life, except for when I was born.”

****

“Where were you born?” Matt asked.

****

“India.” 

****

“You’re from India?” Foggy furrowed his brow.

****

She smiled, “I would have expected that from Matthew because he can’t see me.”

****

Foggy put his hands up on the wheel a moment, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be smart. I just- don’t like judging people. I didn’t think you were from India.”

****

“What’d you think I was?”

****

He shrugged.

****

Matt went on, “Do you speak the language?”

****

“Yeah, Hindi. Karen used to try and alway sing me Hindi lullabies she learned and she taught me everything there is to know about the culture and land, when I was still a baby she brought me here so I don’t really know what it’s like.”

****

“She  _ brought  _ you here?”

****

Gracie nodded slowly, “Yeah; you remember how I said that my parents were always working, and didn’t have time for kids?”

****

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Matt reminded, listening to her controlled slow heartbeat. 

****

“I know,” she said, and took a breath, “Karen took me in as her own, since my parents didn’t really have time for kids, she thought it was best to put me in a home that could care for me.” She glanced to Foggy, then staring at his caring expression. “She saved me in so many ways, I can only imagine who I’d be now if she didn’t take me into her home.” 

****

“Wow.” Foggy mumbled just as someone behind them honked impatiently to the lines moving along and Foggy kicked back into gear, “That’s really amazing.” 

****

“Yeah.” She said, glancing to the window, and through the next car to a woman sitting alone in the taxi. “I guess.”

****

“So you decided to stay in Brooklyn since?”

****

“Well, yeah, Karen’s been nice to me and saved me some money. So when I went to college and got my degree, I could have enough money to afford an apartment and find a job.”

****

“What’d you get a degree in?”

****

“Anatomy and Physiology. It was one class with the least people, so I went for it.”

****

“Wait, you entered into a class because of the amount of people in it?” Matt asked.

****

“I do better when there’s less people to deal with, and I focus more. There was only one nail bitter in that class, and I was glad that we didn’t talk the entire four years.” She said. 

****

“Did you like it?” 

****

“The class?”

****

“Your degree? Are you happy you got it?”

****

“Well, yeah, it was an accomplishment.” She scoffed, “At least now I know whenever I fight in the cage, I know when the guy’s are being wussies and crying about bruises. I could actually hurt someone, you know that? Cause bone fractures, muscle tears, pop their bones out of sockets, and they complain about hitting their face on the floor.” She chuckled.

****

“Remind me not to get you mad.” Matt joked.

****

“Don’t worry, it was only a one time thing. I won’t actually fight you in the cage like before.” She glanced back. 

****

“I keep forgetting your introduction to each other was a rather violent one.” Foggy said, glancing in the rear view mirror.

****

“And a horrible one.” She said.

****

“Quite the impression though.” Matt added, “There wasn’t a day I thought I would be kicked on my ass by a Brooklyn girl who knows different fighting styles. You know, I actually thought you were going to go light on me.”

****

“You looked tough, so I had to be too. But now I know you’re just a big scary looking guy with a heart.” She smiled looking to him and he smiled too, clutching his cane softly. 

****

“Aw, look at you two. Bonding.” Foggy cooed.

****

“We’re bonding too Foggy,” She said, “We haven’t left you out.”

****

“Thanks.”

****

Starting for the Brooklyn bridge, traffic lessening over it, Matt listened to the creaking of the bridge, the different sounds of the water down below, and the cars all around.

****

“You know, I haven’t been around Brooklyn in a while.” Foggy stated.

****

“Really? Have you guys just always been stuck in your little office space?” She asked.

****

“It’s not really little, it’s reasonable.” Foggy corrected.

****

“I’d like to see this  _ reasonable  _ office size and tell for myself.”

****

“I hope it’d only to be visiting and not because you need an attorney.” Foggy furrowed a brow glancing over.

****

Matt chuckled in the back seat.

****

“I’ll bring lunch.” She promised, “But I can’t make any promises that it’ll be something you like.”

****

“I’m good with anything really.” Foggy said. “I don’t know about Matt, but it sounds good to me.”

****

Matt nodded, “It’d be nice to have someone else hanging around the office for once.”

****

“Speaking of which,” Foggy paused, “We’re kind of short handed at the office right now, and we could use the staff.”

****

Matt scowled, “We didn’t speak about this.”

****

“But it’d be nice, wouldn’t it? A little more help around?” He glanced in the rearview mirror. 

****

“I’d love to join the crime fighting duo, that is if Matt says so.” She glanced back to him in the back seat, and he put his hand up.

****

“Me and Foggy didn’t talk about this at all before he brought this up, even if you were to work with us - we’re in a ditch right now, we’re just starting with cases.”

****

She looked to Foggy, “It appears that your partner has given the answer.”

****

“We’ll get back to you on that then, won’t we Matthew?” He sighed.

****

“We’ll see.” 

****

Pulling up to her apartment complex, studio apartments stacked up on top of each other like luxury apartments. Foggy leaned forward to look through the window and stare with his mouth agape.

****

“You alright there, Foggy?” She scoffed. 

****

“When you said you lived in Brooklyn, I imagined-” he looked at her and stopped, one of her eyebrows raised. 

****

“Imagined?” 

****

“Apartments, you know, like Hell’s Kitchen is all.”

****

“Excuse my friend, we never actually do leave Hell’s Kitchen.” Matt said getting out of the car and opening her door.

****

She smiled to Foggy and pinched his cheek, “See ya’ Fogs.” Stepping out she looked up to the apartments and then to Matt, “What a gentlemen.” She said when he put his arm out to walk her to her door, “Foggy sure is lucky to have you around.”

****

“I think I’m lucky to have him around.” He said.

****

She nodded, “You’re lucky to have each other, I haven’t met a lot of people with a bond like yours. You’re brothers, and it’s nice to have a home.”

****

Stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a three tier stairway then the door, they stood apart from each other. “What I said about the office job, don’t think I was being rude about it.”

****

“I wasn’t thinking that at all.”

****

“Foggy, he,” gesturing to the car, “he doesn’t think before saying anything sometimes. We’re a little low on income and we’re trying to get situated first.” 

****

“I understand, you’re working men.”

****

He nodded, “If we get enough money, and we’re still in need, you’re the first on the list.” He pointed.

****

“Why, don’t I feel special?” She smiled. “By any chance, are you free this weekend?”

****

“Depends on the case.” He mumbled. 

****

“Right.” She trailed off and nodded.

****

“Was there anything that you wanted?” He furrowed his brow. 

****

“There's this show coming in town, a comedian show. Wanted to see what was all the hype.” She poked his collarbone through his suit, “But work comes first. Still, give me a call if your schedule clears.” 

****

“Will do. If not, Foggy will take my place. He's a good wing man.” 

****

She laughed and nodded, “Sure, that'll be fun.” She raised her hand in a wave, “See ya’.” 

****

Matt nodded as he heard the front door closing behind her and he turned for the stairs, Foggy had opened his door, and stared as Matt was coming up. He could practically feel the stare. Getting into the front seat, Foggy rolled his eyes and sat down. “Really?”

****

“What?”

****

“Don’t  _ what  _ me. You always know when a girl is pretty, and you always take them.”

****

“No, I don’t.” Matt scoffed. 

****

“You always do.” He pointed, “I know it.” 

****

“Foggy, she has a good heart. Maybe that's why she's appealing.”

****

“I knew it.” Foggy shook his head and starting the car, “I freaking knew it.” 

****

Getting down to the office, almost instantly when they had settled in, Foggy's phone began ringing. “ _ Yellow _ ?” He listened and Matt stared over to him. “What!” Foggy panicked. 

****

“What?” 

****

Foggy grabbed his bag, “Lenny, he committed suicide.” They rushed down to the station where he was being held and past the crowd of officers. “Excuse me, we're here-”

****

“You're too late.” Called a voice, turning they'd watched as the chief stood before them. “The coroner already took the body down to the morgue.” 

****

“What happened?” Foggy asked, the chief brought them to another private room and paced while Foggy sat, Matt standing quietly with his arms over his chest.

****

“Last night, my men were watching Lenny through the camera across from his cell. One of them left, and the other was slacking off.” He sighed, “Lenny didn't do anything suspicious the entire night, slept a bit, and then he was up again pacing around. Next thing we know he covered the cell with the bed spread, and he suffocated himself to death.” 

****

“Where was your guy when he left?” Matt asked.

****

“Coffee.” He said, “Don't worry, I'm giving him full Hell for leaving his station.” 

****

“Was there any eyewitness accounts that could back this up?” Matt asked again, persistant at the question. 

****

“What're you thinking Murdock? That my men are responsible for this-”

****

“We've got ties to it. Prisoner comes in here, killed five guys, seems like a lot of paperwork to do. One less thing, right?” Matt questioned. “If your guy doesn't have evidence of going out to get stuff, just know you'll be responsible for this.” 

****

Foggy glanced between the two, and cleared his throat. “Where is the officer now?” Given an address, they started out for it. “Do you really think that he did it?” 

****

“The cops are swayed by the easiest things, money, drugs, I'm betting someone was put up to this.” He shook his head, “It seems too easy.”

****

“Should we be concerned?”

****

“About?”

****

“If we chase this, and it turns out to be this guy, we have no plans. No warrant.” 

****

“We might have a number. Don't you still get information from one of the cops from the station?” 

****

“Yeah, but I doubt he'll spill about numbers this close to the case.” 

****

“Try it.” Giving him a call and reluctantly handed the number, they were standing in Central park waiting for the officer off duty. 

****

“So what're we going to do?” Foggy asked.

****

“I'll ask the questions, give me any notice of anything. Expression change, uneasiness especially.” 

****

“Do you think he's responsible? That this isn't a suicide?” 

****

“We'll have to see.” He sighed listening around, footsteps coming, and walking by. “What time is it?” 

****

“Soon going to be two.” Foggy said, looking around and meeting someone's eye contact. “Think we have our guy.” 

****

“Officer Quinto?” Matt questioned just as the man was coming up, and he stopped before them.

****

“Yeah? What's this about?” 

****

“I'm Foggy Nelson, and this is Matt Murdock.” Foggy shook his hand as Matt stood and held out his hand as well to be shaken. “We'd like to have a few words to you about the recent suicide of Lenny Campbell.” 

****

He glanced between the two, “Look, I spoke with the chief, and he gave me demerits for it, kicked my ass, and suspended me. I've been through enough.” 

****

“We'd just like to clear the slate.” Matt said sitting back down, “Please.” He gestured to the bench and easily Quinto sat down, Foggy standing. “Is there anything you'd like to state before we ask you a few questions?”

****

“Confession?” Foggy opted.

****

“I didn't do anything, I went out for coffee-”

****

“Anyone who can help that?” Matt asked.

****

“The guy at the counter.”

****

“Got a name?” Foggy asked.

****

“Uh,” he thought for a moment, “Tony, I think. He was the only one there with the manager, but I only saw him.” 

****

“What happened when you came back?” Matt asked.

****

“Well, I got a call from the other Officer I was with, and he was losing his shit. Saying he closed his eyes for only a few minutes and when he opened them he could hear the audio from the room. Lenny was the only one there so it was obvious it was him.” He shrugged. “He looked at the screen, and he tucked tail running for the rooms.”

****

“Lenny hung himself.” Foggy said, “Covered the view with his sheet.” 

****

“No.” He said, “He didn't cover the screen. He did it all on camera. Right in front of it, that's how Deakin saw it.” 

****

Matt furrowed his brow, “And so he just suffocated himself how?” 

****

“Tied a knot against the bars and pulled away from them, I've never seen that before in my life. He pressed so hard on his throat that his artery ruptured. Have you ever heard something like that?” He looked to the two. 

****

“And after?” Foggy asked.

****

“After,” he sighed, “We brought him down, we didn't touch him, he used gloves obviously - you can see it in the video, Deakin was still freaking out, and I was devastated. I couldn't believe what just hap-”

****

Matt was listening in on his heart beat, narrowing in past the trees, the cars, the people, breathing, the grass, dogs, and even airplanes passing overhead. He listened to the hammering heartbeat of the officer, and his voice sounding drowned out underwater. He was nervous, worried - there was something he was holding back. If he didn't tell them now, he'd answer to the  _ Masked Man  _ for sure. 

****

“-We’ll have to get back to you on that-”

****

“Is there any reason we should be concerned about this case?” Matt asked, “Just so we know that if anyone should press charges against you that we're fighting for a lawfully good person, and not someone who would withhold information that could help them?” 

****

“I swear it.” His heart said otherwise, “That's all that happened.” 

****

Matt nodded standing, “I think that'll be all, Mr. Quinto. We'll write up a script for you and if someone should press charges on you for false accusations, give us a call.” He grabbed his stick and Foggy followed along with him. 

****

“Do we believe him?” Foggy asked.

****

“Yeah.” He lied. 

****

“The part where you lied is that we'll cover for him during the accusations, right?”

****

“Yep.” He sighed. “There's more to this case that we didn't even get to turn over yet.”

****

“Still want to give it a shot, find out who this guy really was?” 

****

“A whole day ahead of us, worth something if we do.” He said as they got into the car and started for the docks where Lenny worked. 

****

“The guy was a good worker.” Said his boss, “He was quiet and didn't say much anyways, did his work and clocked out.” 

****

“Was there any incident at work that could've been connected to the murders if your workers? A fight maybe?”

****

“The other guys were always jealous of the guy, if they weren't sitting on their thumbs all day, and actually worked as hard as him they'd get the raises Lenny got.”

****

“Maybe they thought you were putting some sort of favoritism towards him.” Foggy said, “Maybe they gained up on him and threatened him.” 

****

“We'll never know now then.” 

****

“Is it alright if we interviewed a few of your workers? A few close friends of Lenny's maybe, know any?” 

****

“Like I said, he was a quiet guy, he was about clocking in and doing work. That's it.” 

****

“Alright. Thanks.” Matt said and they stood facing each other as the boss walked off. 

****

“This doesn't give us leads.” Foggy mumbled looking around. “There are plenty of guys here, someone must've known Lenny.” 

****

“Ask around, see what people can get out.” 

****

“Where are you going?” 

****

“Splitting the workload.” 

****

Both splitting up, they interviewed a dozen or more people while they worked. Some even talking in groups, saying  _ Lenny? The dude who killed those guys? Didn't know him  _ or  _ Yeah, I heard about Lenny, never met him though  _ or even  _ Is it true Lenny was a sicko? Killed all those guys just for his own fun?  _ They weren't getting anywhere but sure attached the smell of the low tide to their clothes as they walked around. Matt sighed, resting his hands on his waist, and unbuttoned his suit jacket. 

****

“Watch out!” 

****

A body collided into Matt's and they crashed to the floor, a heavy clunk sounded as a huge metal cart rolled down the hill past them and slammed into the railing by the river. The guy who'd saved Matt slowly stood up, Matt fixing his glasses that were crooked on his face, and they helped each other up. 

****

“Are you alright?” Asked the guy, Matt feeling his glasses cracked just on the surface. 

****

“Fine.” He said.

****

“I'm so sorry.” Said the guy, “I didn't mean for you to crack your glasses. I didn't even know you were blind-”

****

“It's alright.” Matt put his hand up. 

****

“Matt!” Foggy yelled as a crowd began forming, the workers trying to get the cart back onto their chain. “Are you okay?”

****

“I'm fine.” He said again. 

****

“Here, your cane.” Said the guy holding it out. 

****

“Thanks.” He listened and this was a guy they hadn't even talked to, Matt would know. “Are you new?” 

****

“No, I've worked for a while.” He said. “Look, I didn't know the chain would snap but I've been meaning to tell the boss about i-"

****

“Don't worry about it.” Matt waved his hand, “Did you know a Lenny Campbell?” 

****

“Lenny, yeah, he was a good guy.” He said, “He was a friend.”

****

Foggy made a recognized noise and Matt felt the pieces falling into places, Vince was just going to lunch after he was finished, they followed him out to the fence of the property. 

****

“I've known Lenny for a while, he started working before me, about two years. He's a working man, trying to save money for himself so he could go somewhere.”

****

“Where?” 

****

“I don't know, he’s just a guy who wasn't in one spot for a while. He likes moving and seeing new places, he told me he once moved into the Hills out in California but it was only for a week or two. With a relative, by marriage.” 

****

“Any reason why he moved to New York?”

****

“He said there was better opportunities, he doesn't have family down here, but you know, he got by. He's planning on saving money to go see Niagra Falls and maybe he's moving to Louisiana next. It was either that or D.C, he likes monuments to do with war and all that. He's a history guy.” 

****

Foggy stared, “Do you know what happened to Lenny?”

****

“Yeah, didn't he kill, like, five guys and they put him in lock up?” He said, “He gave me a call from the station, said they didn't allow him on the phone, but he got some time.” 

****

“They didn't allow him to call anyone?” 

****

“Guess they were tight on cops or something.” He shrugged. 

****

Matt paused and spoke, “Lenny committed suicide last night.”

****

Vince was at a loss for words, he glanced between them, and stared. “You serious?” 

****

“That's what he suspect.” 

****

“Do you think someone did that to him?” 

****

“We're on an investigation. We were stopped in the middle of trial before we could do anything. We're looking at all possible answers.” Matt said. “Did you know if anyone was after him? If he owed anyone money? Was he in debt?” 

****

“He was a good guy, he had some past problems, but he told me he fixed everything.”

****

“Like what?” Foggy asked.

****

“Some money, he was finishing paying off some guy.” 

****

“Was he the sort of guy to get payback?”

****

“No.” He glanced to his watch, “He did things no one else did. Gave money to those who needed it, helped people when they didn't ask but needed it. Things like that. Maybe he did have a dark past, but we were friends. He told me things he didn't tell anyone else.” He lit a cigarette and turned for the fence, “I got’ta get back.” He paused, “Do you know if his family is going to pick his body up or if he'll have a funeral here?” 

****

“We don't know.” Foggy said. 

****

He nodded, turning for the docks, and a smoke cloud following him. Matt sighed and Foggy nodded slowly, “So, he has no family down here. Where does that bring us?” 

****

“His apartment.”

****

“Where did he live?” 

****

“We'll have to ask our boss again, get information, and start there.” 

****

After having travelled to the office, connecting lines, and being denied the access to his apartment - night started to fall. Foggy sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair, he threw his hands up. 

****

“This is as much as I've come up with, and it's all that we know so far. There has to be something on this guy we don't know already.” 

****

Matt grabbed his bag and started for the door, “I'm calling it a night.” 

****

“I have yet to give up.” Foggy called even if he was meeting dead ends. 

****

“Keep trying, Fogs. Don't work yourself too hard though.”

****

“Goodnight.” He yelled and Matt said the same. Calling for a taxi and going up to his apartment, he threw his bag aside and pulled on his black shirt, pants, and tied his “mask” on. He knew just where to start first. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Considering it's been a whole ass month, I thought I'd update. I've been busy writing other stories, I keep forgetting about these. :) There are some translated parts in here, and I've written them in Italics so it's easier to just breeze through them. I thought I'd leave them in there, because I like translating things (no matter how deceptional translating is online). Anyways, I hope you enjoy, it's kind of a short chapter. But either way, enjoy. :)

Just as Matt was going out, more crime was happening somewhere else. Mob bosses were at a disagreement. The Czechoslovakians had just moved into Hell's Kitchen, having known it for it's good income and low tax rates for black market items. Just like the Czechs, the Indo-Aryans had come for good income and possible offers for partnership. One for drugs, the other for black market weapons and body armor. One getting in the way of the other, and it wasn't going so well. Just as the tide was rising, they were facing each other in a car park. Body guards against bodyguards, guns in hiding, and tension in the air. Both bosses stood in front of each other, means of taking down the other in silence. 

 

“It is a pleasure to finally mean you.” Said the Czech mob boss, “My name is Štefan. It’s a pleasure meeting someone else of my stature.” 

 

“मुझे यह आदमी पसंद नहीं है.” _I do not like this man,_ said the man to the side of the boss. 

 

The boss put his hand up and Štefan eyed him, “ I will decide for myself. ” He put his hand down and smiled maliciously, “It is  _ my  _ pleasure. I am Kurus.” Štefan furrowed his brow, giving a scoff.

 

“How is that spelt? I’m curious.” Asked Štefan. 

 

“K-u-r-u-s.” 

 

To Štefan, the name sounded more like Kar-voon but was spelt completely different, he nodded, and then continued on. “Such an exquisite name for a man.” He smirked, “I couldn’t help but notice how you are very good at your business. You do sell drugs from your countries, don’t you?”

 

“Only the best from India and around.” He stared.

 

“I see.” He puckered his lips and took in a big breath, but Kurus interrupted him.

 

“Why don’t we get down to business instead of hitting all around the box? You are competition, and you are lowering my business. I am a respectable man and I know your intentions aren’t that, but- something about you, makes me believe otherwise.”

 

Štefan scoffed, “With all due respect, I was here first. I owned these roads before you came here with your drugs.”

 

“My buyers are getting killed by your guns. I don’t like it.”

 

“And my buyers are overdosing on your drugs, I don’t like it either.” Kurus said. “I’ll make a deal with you.” He extended his hands out to his men, “My men are loyal, and they listen to me. If I say  _ Skok (jump) _ , they say  _ Jak vysoko (how high) _ . If I  _ say zabīt (kill) _ , they do exactly as I say.” His men tensed, ready for a fight, and he waved his hand as they settled back down. 

 

“I will make no deal with you. I am a leader, not a follower.” He shook his head.

 

“How about you think about it? No?” He extended his hand out, “We’ve could be an unstoppable team.”

 

Kurus eyed him and didn’t glanced to his hand even a bit, he scoffed, and turned away. “You’ll be dead the day I team with you. Stay out of my way.”

 

Štefan dropped his hand and nodded to those in Kurus’ team as they were walking past to their cars, the SUV’s pulled out of the car park, and Štefan turned to his men. “Chci, aby ho  lidē sledovali.” _I want people watching him,_ he said and they started moving along, the car door awaiting for him to step into, and he eyed the exit where they’d left with much disdain. He would get his revenge on that seething little Indo-Aryan, and he’d make sure to strike back first. 

 

Exiting the car park and driving off, Matt was just down the street listening in on something else. Totally sidetracked with the sound of someone walking down the street, that someone so happened to be Officer Quinto. If there was something he was hiding or someone behind it, it would be this guy. He’d have to later investigate the cameras at the coffee shop and find this other kid who “saw” him there. Just as Quinto was crossing the street to head to his car, keys in hand jingling, and he’d stepped out from under the light post - Matt jumped on him.

 

Grabbing him by the arm and forcing him against the car, he dropped his keys and his phone. Quinto let out a cry of pain, and tried to get a look at the intruder behind him. “What do you want?” He asked struggling, “Just take my money, I don’t need it.”

 

“I want information.” Matt bellowed.

 

“About what?”

 

“You know what.” He said, “You had a talk with two lawyers out in the park, eyes were all over watching you, and yet you still did it.” He lied, “I want info on Campbell. Who set him up?”

 

“What’re you talking about?” He muttered, “I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Two minutes later and he was crawling in the alley way, breathing heavy, and Matt stepped on his back to stop him from moving. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and one of his ribs were cracked, he groaned out. 

 

“I want info on Campbell, who was he working with?”

 

“He- he wasn’t working with anyone.” He gasped as Matt drove his heel hard into his back, just where the rib was fractured underneath. “I swear!”

 

“You’re going to need to be more convincing.” He said, “I know you’re lying. Why don’t you skip the suffering, tell me the  _ truth.”  _ When he didn’t answer, just breathing heavily, Matt grabbed him by the shoulders, grabbed fists full of his collar, and slammed his back against the wall.

 

Quinto sobbed quietly in pain, his hand shaking as they held out in surrender. “I’ll be dead by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can’t tell.” He said.

 

“You better tell me before I break another rib of yours.” He threatened.

 

“I didn’t- I didn’t do it.” He cried. 

 

“Then  _ who did?”  _ He clenched his teeth.

 

Quinto gulped and Matt shoved him into the wall again, gasping, and sobbing in pain he coughed out, “It was the mob.”

 

“What mob?”

 

“The Indians or the Hindu, I don’t know who they are.” He said, “He owed them money.”

 

“You got a name?”

 

He shook his head, “No, no.”

 

“I’m going to open that dumpster, and I’m going to slam your head in it-”

 

“I don’t know!” He cried out, “All I know is that he owed them money, and he was in pretty deep.”

 

“What does that have to do with you?”

 

He held in a groan and gulped, “They threatened me to remind him about it.”

 

“You told him about it and he killed himself to escape?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He cried.

 

“How did they find him?”

 

“The mob’s got eyes all over the place, they got cops, authority, and officials under their belt. If they wanted they could take out corporations overnight.” He said, “I didn’t know he was going to kill himself.”

 

“You assisted in suicide-”

 

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t do anything, I just delivered the message.” He cried out. 

 

“I want a name.” Matt threatened.

 

“I don’t know any names, they’re all foreign to me.”

 

Matt raised his fist and Quinto blocked his face.

 

“I don’t know, you got’ta believe me. All I can remember is that they got power all over the city, he told me that.”

 

“Who?”

 

He let out a cry as Matt pressed into his rib, “He’s a Hindu guy, he’s got a tattoo on his wrist.” That’s not good information that he could use, “He’s got a funny voice for a big guy, he’s like a bodyguard to the mob boss or something. I remember them saying something about  _ Angas.”  _

 

“Is that a name?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Matt kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, “If I hear your name around and I know you’re lying, I will find you again, and I will finish what I started.” He started down the alley and Quinto continued to lay on the floor in pain. 

 

Exiting the alley, few cars passing, he passed Quinto’s car. Reaching down and hitting the keys, he found the phone, and started down the street towards Lenny’s apartment. Pocketing the phone and slipping into the apartment window through the fire escape, he crashed into a table by the window, and shoved it out of the way. Settling into the room, he found himself in the bedroom. He could smell the distinct smell of old newspapers and despite what they were, he plucked them from the walls. Looking for something hidden - under the bed, under the drawers, under the sink, in the toilet cover above, above shelves, and most importantly in the vents. 

 

This guy was clean. So far. 

 

Matt closed the vent back up and stepped down from the chair, standing there a moment, and out into the living room. He was at a momentary dead end, who would he turn to if he needed help? He could ask Foggy but he couldn’t become bombarded with questions by him like  _ where was he  _ or  _ where does he keep going  _ or  _ what is he doing  _ or  _ why does he have stuff from the interviewed cop that is supposed to be riding home unharmed and is not?  _ He couldn’t burden him-

He sighed. If he wanted to search further, he had to get help.  _ Gracie’s help.  _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Long time, no see (more like update, sheesh!). First things first, here's the new update. Second of all, I've been progressively writing this behind the scenes and just never got the time (between writing and working) to post. But here it is. :) Hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. More to come.

It was just turning midnight and surprisingly Gracie was still awake, or at least the TV was still left on. Walking up the stairs and standing in front of her doorway, he listened in the empty hallway. She was sat in the living room, the remaining scraps of food she didn’t eat on the plate sitting on the coffee table, the TV playing old infomercials, and the light pitter patter of feet - cat feet. He went through his phone and scrolled until he found her number, typing it into his burner phone, listening to it ringing - the phone sounded distant. 

****

Slowly she sighed, getting up, yawning, and started across the living room toward another room. It had to be the bedroom. He started down the hall as she picked up.  _ “Hello?” _

****

“I need you to do me a favor.”

****

_ “Who is this?” _ She questioned. 

****

“Someone you’re indebted to.”

****

“ _ Alright, that doesn’t answer my question.”  _

****

There was nothing that he knew that could be used as blackmail against her, well, not  _ really  _ so much as blackmail but something she can believe. There was only one thing; him. “I know a friend of yours that you care about dearly, if you want to keep his life safe, then go down to the monument at the fork in the road.”

****

“ _ Who do I care about?” _

****

“Matthew Murdock.” He said, “Hurry.” Hanging up, he started out of the apartment complex and down the block.

****

Behind the monument he kept crouched, there was shrubbery to the right of it and a bench to the left. The street light stood just dimly across the street, just enough light to see anything in the area. The streets stood empty and the feeling was devastating, scary, and just lonely. He could hear footsteps coming along, the distant smell of warmth and an old knitted cardigan. She’d wrapped herself in it carefully, shoes on tight, and ready for any sort of fight to come. She looked around carefully, looking at every dark corner and street, glancing to the street light. 

****

Matt crept out from the darkness, standing beside the shrubbery and the tree. “You don’t have to worry.” He said and she turned to him slowly, “I don’t plan on hurting you.”

****

“I’m not the one who should be worrying.” She said, watching him, and looking at him. “You’re that Masked Man, aren’t you?” 

****

He nodded, “Yes.”

****

“You don’t look intimidating.”

****

He scoffed, shaking his head.

****

“What do you want with my friends?” She asked.

****

“I don’t want anything with them.”

****

“Then why call them out?” She questioned, “Blackmail me?”

****

He reached behind him and her heart tripped over itself, he put his hand out as if to say  _ hold on, _ and he had Quinto’s phone in hand. 

****

“What’s that?” 

****

“I need you to bring this to someone.” He said.

****

“Why?”

****

“I can’t really show up to the authorities, now can I?”

****

“I don’t know, there’s a good price above your head. You might want to try it.” She squinted. “Who’s phone is it?”

****

“That’s not important. Get this to Nelson and Murdock’s office, they’ll take it from there.” 

****

“Why should I? For all I know, you have empty threats.”

****

He paused putting the phone on the bench, and stood in her direction. “I know where he goes to the gym, where he eats, and I know where he lives. You really want to test out if my threats are empty?” He pointed, “And the fact that I knew you’re friends with them, that I have your number? All I’m saying is that it’s not that hard to take out a blind guy.”

****

“How about I rip that mask off your face and make sure you never step foot in Hell’s Kitchen again?” She threatened, and her heart was no longer hammering. It was strong and demanding. “Don’t you ever come near them. I might not know what kind of skills you have, but I will make sure you never touch a hair on their heads.”

****

“Got it.” He said, “Just do this one thing for me and I’ll be out of your hair. Just give them the phone, say you found it in an alleyway, on the street, whatever.”

****

“Who’s is it?” She said looking at it and opening it. 

****

“Don’t worry about it.” He said again and she looked to the photos and the phone book. 

****

“There’s no photos in here.” When she looked back up, he was gone. Like a ghost, she was left to stare into the distance and turned back for her apartment. 

****

By the time he’d gotten back to his apartment, discarded his clothes, and slumped into bed - it was past two o’clock. He had everything running through his head. He had woke up a few hours after his alarm, ditching the gym and heading for the office, Foggy walked into the room just as he was walking in.

****

“Hey.” He said, “How’d you sleep?”

****

“I slept alright. Any news last night?”

****

“No, not at all.” Foggy said going into his little room, “Did you get any more information on the case?”

****

“I was looking around and asking around town if anyone knew him.” He said.

****

“And?”

****

“Lenny was in debt.”

****

“Debt? Wouldn’t we have seen something like that one his transcripts?”

****

“I mean in debt with a dealer of some sort.”

****

“Like a drug dealer?”

****

“Maybe.”

****

“Did you get a name? Of the dealer maybe?”

****

“Only one thing:  _ Angas _ .”

****

“ _ Angas _ ? How is that even spelt?”

****

“It’s Indian.”

****

“Indian? You mean a drug dealer from India or a Native drug dealer?”

****

“From India.”

****

Foggy mumbled and thought for a second, “Think that anyone in the station would know something.”

****

“Maybe the one you talk to. Maybe he’s heard around.”

****

Foggy waved his finger a bit, “I’ll go and call him.”

****

As he was walking off and going into his office, the front door down the hall could be heard opening. A customer. He stood sat in his chair in the conference room, quietly waiting until the knocking of the customer came up, and Foggy was peeking out of his room. Still on the phone, he put him on hold and started for the door. Opening it, he instantly glowed.

****

“Gracie! Hi!” He smiled.

****

Matt almost fell out of his chair, she actually listened to him instead of turning it into the authorities or something? He stood in the doorway, Gracie glancing to him.

****

“Hi Foggy, Hi Matthew.” She said, “Missed you at the gym.”

****

“Yeah, I figured we should get to working.” He said.

****

She nodded and looked to Foggy, “What- what’re you doing here?” He asked.

****

“I just wanted to drop by.” She said, something hidden in her voice. 

****

“How’d you find the office?”

****

“I looked it up. Asked around.”

****

“Oh. People know about us?”

****

“I guess so.”

****

“That’s a good thing. A really good thing.” He glanced back to his phone, “Would you excuse me a moment? I have to finish this conversation.” He said walking off and talking again.

****

Gracie looked around the room to the small office and to Matt in the doorway, “This is a small place.”

****

“I guess it is.”

****

She nodded looking to the view and back to Matt, “How’s the case going so far?”

****

“We have more information on the case from an anonymous teller on the street.”

****

“Oh, really? You have a lot of those?”

****

“Sometimes. Although, this is our first major case so I wouldn’t actually know.” He smiled.

****

“Right.”

****

He raised his eyebrow in false confusion, “Is everything alright? You sound- strange.”

****

“It’s been a weird night.” She said.

****

He gestured to the conference room to sit down and they sat down in seats next to each other, she leaned on her elbow watching him, and he sat quietly. 

****

“What happened to your glasses?” She asked worried, reaching out and tapping the edge of it. “They’re cracked.”

****

“Oh.” He scoffed, “When we were on investigation at Lenny’s old job, I almost got crushed by a cart going downhill. His friend pushed me out of the way just in time.”

****

“Is everyone alright?”

****

“Yeah, the guy was shell shocked. He didn’t think the chain would snap on it, I’m fine though.” He said, “Wish I saw it coming.” He joked.

****

She scoffed shaking her head, “Never a serious moment with you.”

****

His smile slowly lessened after a while and he pat the table, “You said you had a rough night.” He gestured, “What happened?”

****

She shrugged, “Just- weird stuff.”

****

“Like what?” He smirked.

****

She watched him, his unfocused eyes swaying behind his red glasses, his eyelashes batting charmingly. “I found this.” She said, peeling something from her pocket, and putting it on the table in front of him. 

****

He reached out and just as he’d expected, he was clasping his hand around Quinto’s phone. “Who’s phone is this?”

****

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, “Actually- it was given to me. To give to you.”

****

“By who?”

****

She stood quiet and shrugged again, “I don’t know.” Was she trying to lie to protect the identity of the  _ Masked Man  _ or was she trying to lie to protect the lives of Foggy and Matt? The question remained in Matt’s head. “They gave it to me, with direct orders to give it to you.”

****

“Did they ask anything else of you?” He asked.

****

“No.” 

****

“Did they threaten you?”

****

“It was the other way around.”

****

“Was it?” He scoffed, giving a smile. She wasn’t lying at all at that. He held it back out, “What’s in it?”

****

She unlocked the phone again, “There’s not much in it. No photos, no videos, not even in deleted files. The only contacts here are unknown saved numbers without any titles and then only one number who messaged back last night.”

****

“Did you answer it?”

****

“Why would I answer someone else’s phone?”

****

He cleared his throat, “What’s it say?”

****

“Shouldn’t you be going through this with Foggy?”

****

“Foggy’s busy.” He leaned closer, “What’s it say?”

****

She looked to it again, “Just some numbers and streets. I could write them down for you-”

****

“Done. I didn’t get any names or any companies that are Indian or anything recently with those descriptions. We’re at a dead end with that one.” Foggy said standing in the doorway. “What’s going on here?”

****

“Gracie found a phone with contacts we could use.” He held up the phone, “Sounds like a burner phone to me.”

****

Foggy looked to the contact and to the messages, “Whose is it?”

****

“I don’t know, I was told to bring it to you guys.” She said.

****

“By who?”

****

“An unknown tip.” Matt said as Foggy sat down across from them.

****

“What’re these numbers?”

****

“Sounds like streets. You know, 42nd street and all that.” She said, Foggy nodded as Matt listened to her. “I looked through the phone and when I only found those messages I was thinking that maybe this was from someone in the mob, you know, someone connected to someone else in there. I’ve been hearing around, only whispers, you know, and supposedly there’s been an increase in gang violence.” 

****

Matt furrowed his brow. 

****

“Not only that but this  _ Masked  _ vigilante, he’s a big problem in the city now.”

****

“Problem?” Matt scoffed.

****

“Well, the guy is running around in a mask fighting people. Maybe they’re the bad guys and he’s trying to protect us, but the only reason someone would wear a mask is because they have something to hide. And by the looks of it, with all those “heroes” in Brooklyn and Manhattan, they’ve got plenty of things to hide. Sometimes bad.” 

****

He nodded and Foggy went on, “You think the  _ Masked Man  _ is connected to the gang violence?” 

****

“I don’t think so, but I think his motive is fogged up. We don’t know if we can trust him on the good side or the bad side of Hell’s Kitchen until he proves himself.”

****

Foggy nodded, totally agreeing, and looking back to the phone. “Until we can identify who’s phone this is, we still have jack squat.”

****

“Well, I could ask around some more.” Gracie insisted.

****

“You don’t have to do that, you’ve done more than enough presenting this to us.” Matt said standing up.

****

“Like I said, I know people. They can identify this phone just by the numbers in it.”

****

“What’re you talking about?” Foggy questioned.

****

Matt put his hand up to decline, “Just something that will get her in trouble with the wrong people.”

****

“But maybe it could help. Like Fogs said, you’re at a dead end.”

****

“For now, but we’ll work on this ourselves. You don’t have to fling yourself into danger just to help us.”

****

“Better that I do it for people who are good than some  _ vigilante _ .” She said, “I know a guy, he owes me for saving his back, he’s a good friend. He wouldn’t put me out in the fire like that.”

****

“And if he does? Then what?”

****

She shrugged, “I’ll deal with it alone. I always do.” She stood looking to Matt, “You know, what if you guys are digging yourselves a hole bigger than you can escape out of? Who’s going to help you then?”

****

“We  _ could  _ use all the help we can get.” Foggy shrugged one shoulder and glanced to Gracie who nodded to him. 

****

“Not tonight.” Matt said walking out of the room.

****

Foggy sighed and looked to Gracie with apologetic eye, “We’ll get back to you on it. I’m sure everything will be alright.” She nodded and he looked down to his watch, “It’s just about time to go get lunch, do you want to come with us?”

****

“I’m sorry, I have somewhere to be.” She pressed her lips together, “Rain check on it, next time.” She pointed.

****

He nodded in rejection and she reached out to cup his hand over the phone and smiled to him, he smiled back kindly. 

****

“Take care. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

****

“No promises.” He smiled and she took for the door. 

****

Matt leaned against his office doorway and she glanced to him, “Have a good afternoon, Matt.” She called and he raised his hand in a wave.

****

Leaving down the hall and down the elevator, Foggy turned to Matt. “What’s wrong with you? We could use all the help we can get.” He said, not angry but in confusion to Matt’s reluctance. 

****

“We have all the help we can get. The phone can lead us to what we need, with a little more poking around, we’ll hold accountable who assisted in Lenny’s suicide.”

****

“Assisted?”

****

“I don’t think Lenny killed himself because he didn’t want to suffer the consequences outside of the cell he was in, I think someone was after him, and that’s the reason why he killed himself. If we can find a name of the person whom he owed money to, or even someone who sent the message along the line to him, that’s assisted suicide. And if it’s someone big, like someone in the drug industry, they scatter like flies.”

****

Foggy swayed, “I don’t know.” He sounded like he didn’t believe it.

****

“Believe me on this one, Foggy. I’ve got this one in the bag.” He said grabbing his cane, “We need to get a tape and interview of the kid at the coffee shop Officer Quinto was supposedly at that night.” 

****

Foggy sighed, grabbing his keys, and starting for the door as well. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

Luckily, they’d come in just in time while the worker  _ Tony  _ was just clocking out. Foggy pulled him to the side as Matt was enjoying a cup of coffee, when he started talking - instantly the kid reminded Matt of a class A geek, always willing to please the boss with everything he did. “Do you remember an officer coming through drive-thru one night? Possibly remember his name?”

 

“A bunch of cops come through here a lot.” He said.

 

“This guy looks older, possibly thirty years of age, Caucasian, hazel eyes.”

 

“Officer Quinto is his name.” Matt input.

 

“Officer Quinto.” The kid pondered a moment before bursting up, “Oh! Yeah, I remember him. He comes here for the same thing every time; half a dozen doughnuts, small iced coffee special, and a large hot coffee regular. He came by about a day or two ago, late at night.” 

 

“Are you sure it was a few days ago? Not possibly a week ago? A week before that?”

 

“No, it was a few days ago.” He leaned back in his chair, “He tried at conversation with me but I was busy trying to close up everything, get things clean.”

 

Foggy furrowed his brow.

 

“I think he got the wrong memo.” He waved his hands, “I think he’s kind of a creep.”

 

“Oh.” Foggy said, looking to Matt. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah. He was at the window for a bit, because I was getting the stuff, and he always tries talking to me about his life and asking me about my own outside of work.” He shivered, “He’s definitely a creep.”

 

Foggy took a breath interrupting him, “How long could you say he was here for? In drive-thru. Did he park in the parking lot?”

 

“No, after I gave him his stuff and he paid, he just drove off. He was in drive-thru for about -” he thought for a moment, “Five minutes or so.”

 

“Did you hear anything from his radio?” Matt asked. “Maybe he answered a phone call during the time?”

 

“Yeah, I heard a few things but other than that it was quiet. He talked back once, and that was when he was leaving.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

Tony shrugged, “He just sounded panicky, like something had happened. Then he drove off after.”

 

Foggy nodded, and Matt spoke. “I think that’ll be all, thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Nodding and getting up he bid them goodbye and walking out to go home, Foggy looked to Matt. “Sounds like his account was right, he was here.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he could’ve said something to Lenny that triggered him to kill himself.” Matt stood, “Get a copy of the tapes and we’ll head out.”

 

Foggy grabbed the copy the manager had been making in the meanwhile and they started back to the office, getting a call from the station about the holding cell document, they were set to go and watch it after. Settled into the security room, Foggy leaned on his arm as they were looking back the tape. The entire day was empty with Lenny sleeping, pacing, and worried. 

 

“Anything?” Matt asked.

 

“Nothing.” Foggy threw his hands up, “Nothing to support the unintentional manslaughter.” 

 

Matt thought for a moment, “Go back a day.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go back. See if anyone else was in the room, someone to come and give him water, food, or anything.”

 

“The last person who was in that room was Quinto.”

 

“When?”

 

“At the beginning of the day, he was the only one and the last one before Lenny killed himself. Do you think he did it?”

 

“I think he told Lenny something he didn’t like, something he was afraid of outside of jail.” 

 

“I still don’t know, Quinto seemed like a good guy.”

 

“Sometimes the good guys aren’t the ones you should be trusting.” He said heading for the door, “Give a call to the chief, get a location on Quinto, he’s our main suspect.”


End file.
